


What happens when the Hamilsquad and TJ and Burr show up at your house?

by Morgan_and_Chees91



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Lams - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_and_Chees91/pseuds/Morgan_and_Chees91
Summary: When the Hamilsquad+Jefferson+Burr shows up at Y/n's house during quarantine she's not sure what to do but 6 guys in one house 3 of whom may or may not want to kill each other this is going to get messy.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Reader
Kudos: 1





	What happens when the Hamilsquad and TJ and Burr show up at your house?

Y/N's POV A loud crash woke me up. It wasn't a crash like my idiot cat knocked something over but more like someone fell. Hard. "Shit! That hurt." I heard someone yell not long after the bang. "Hello? Is anyone there?" came another voice. "I guess I'll get out of bed then." I murmured to myself swinging out of my bed to investigate the noise. The short walk it took for me to get to the other room was long enough for 4 more bangs to happen and freak me out. But even what was in my mind gave me no warning for what I saw. The room went dead silent when I opened the door. Looking in I saw a group of men on the floor in a heap, three of the men had strawberry red hair, another had Blonde and the two others had brown. But as soon as one of the Strawberries looked up I knew what had happened. I've read enough fiction about this and listened to hamilton so many times that it clicked immediately who they were. So I decided to be blunt and straight forward would be my best way to tell them what was going on, "Ok, My name is Y/n, but you can call me N/n, and you flippin' time traveled 244 years into the future. It's 2020 and we are in quartine so yall gotta stay here for one and two we have to find a way to send yall back. Also a) Why the fuck are you in my house? b) This is really fucken cool! c) You, good sir, are a fucking retard!" I said in one breath and aiming the last part at the man with the purple eyes. All six men looked extremely concerned by what I said and one of the strawberries had started to giggle at my statement about the purple-eyed strawberry. "Mademoiselle, where are we et pourrait tu le redis lentement?" Said a Strawberry I was thinking was the Bagette. "For the first part I have no clue; but the second part, I only know a little bit of French. Sorry, Ba-Mr. Lafayette." I replied quickly. "Laf wanted you to repeat what you said slowly." said the Blonde who I was thinking was Laurens but I wasn't sure. "Sure ok? My name is Y/n, but you can call me N/n, and you flippin' time traveled 244 years into the future. It's 2020 and we are in quartine so yall gotta stay here for one and two we have to find a way to send yall back. Also a) Why the fuck are you in my house? b) This is really fucken cool! c) You, good sir, are a fucking retard!" I repeated slowly still turning my insult towards the creator of the Coast Guard, and again the third strawberry started giggling but this time so didn't both of the raven-haired men. "Also because I threw my name yall got to throw your own back, shoot." "Well you already seem to know who I am but, Mes noms sont Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette. But you can call me Lafayette like the rest of these anes stupides." "I'm Thomas Jefferson, a pleasure to meet you, malady," TJ said reaching for my hand. Which I pulled closer to my body. "Ok, Thomas that was weird. My name is Aaron Burr. (A/n I wrote butt at first) nice to meet you." "Sir" I replied sassy thinking of one of my favorite songs. "My name is John Laurens a pleasure meeting you miss." Turning to the last two men I knew who they were but my brain was telling me to make references and I had to comply. "What's yo name man?" I cried/sang/yelled. "Alexander Hamilton? My name is Alexander Hamilton." came the response from Alex with a very confused look on his face. "And Hercules Mulligan cause you need no introduction." I finish giggling at my jokes, "Ok so that intros are done I'm laying rules because we need rules. Ok? ok. First rule: No killing each other I'm looking at you, Thomas, Burr, and Alex. Second rule: My room and stuff is off-limits, period. Third rule: Don't wreck my house. Fourth rule: if you need help with tech come to me before trying it yourself I don't want a broken microwave or computer. Ok? ok. I'm going back to sleep. There are three extra bedrooms on the left, if you double up don't be too loud ok? Good night." and with that, I wanted back to sleep part of me hoping that this was all a dream and that in the morning everything would go back to normal. Y/n's Pov "Ms.Y/n?" "Wat?" came my groggy reply. "Toutes les personnes would like to know when you're getting up, for petit déjeuner." The voice came back. "Huh?" I said not being awake. "Er, everyone whats to know when you are awake so we can have food." said the voice again. "Ugh, ok I'll get up." "Merci!" A couple of minutes later I walked downstairs to find six men staring at me like they had never seen a girl in pants before and that when I realized I was only wearing my PJ pants and a sleeping bra. "You guys could have started eating without me," I said finally breaking the silence. "Um, we don't understand where you keep your food and it is a woman's job to make food or your servants," came TJ's reply. Which actually started to piss me off. "Ok so A) food is in the fridge and B) I'm not cooking for yall all the time. But I'll do it this once and then we are making a schedule for cooking and shit." =========Time skip named Joe. This is Joe \\_(*-*)_/ Joe will me the Timeskip master========= "I'm going to teach you guys about the 21st century! Yay!" I say sarcastically. "Ok so Slavery is illegal now, and it has been for 157 years. Women have equal rights as you and me and so don't African Americans, and so that means yall got to learn how to help around the house. Also there something called the LGBTQ+ movement and they're pretty awesome. So it's ok to like other men or a woman to like a woman. And it's ok for you to like both. It's also ok for you to change genders or not even identify with one. So if yall have any questions ask away." I rapid-fire off. So fast that it sounds as if I was rapping guns and ships. I got two responses. One being John and Alex pulling each other into a long kiss and Hercules asking me what the plus meant and if I was a part of the community. "Ok, so the plus can mean many things anywhere from people who don't aline with the gender they where given at birth to people who have multiple different sexualities. And I'm an ally and I am Pan meaning I'm looking for the way someone treats me more than their gender, " I reply honestly. But then I looked over and noticed that Lams was kissing. "MY FUCKING SHIP IS SAILING!!!!!!!!!! TAKE THAT HISTORIANS IT'S REAL!!!!!!!" I started screaming which scared the two men. "What do you mean your ship sailed?" Asked a blushing Alexander. "And what about the historians?" asked an equally red John. "So Shipping is when you think two people would make a good couple. And historians say yall were just really good friends, but THaT and your letters prove otherwise, and bro yall got nasty," I say in one breath. "Y/n? Could you please say that again slowly?" Asked Burr giving me a look of confusion. "So Shipping is when you think two people would make a good couple. And historians say yall were just really good friends, but THaT and your letters prove otherwise, and bro yall got nasty," I repeated looking at Lams with a glint of excitement in my eyes. A chorus of ums came the response and two blushing men trying to hide themselves. "Ok so let me get this straight-" Mugglan started. "Unlike the two of them," I cut off Herc and nodded towards the boys. "Yea ok so you shipped them. So do you ship anyone else or should I not have asked?" Hercules contained "Yea so I ship a bit of fictional characters and a couple of yall but do you want an itemized list? " I quipped. "Sure." Tj stupidly said not knowing what he was unleashing. "I Ship: Lams, with is Ham and Laurens over here. Stucky, with is Captian America and James Buccaon (Bucky) Barnes, Percbeth, which is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Reylo which is Rey and Keylo Ren (Ben Solo), Beatrice, which is Magnus Chase, and Alex Firreo. Those are all just my otps. I also ship Mullete sometimes, Ironstrange, Spideypool, Jeffmads, FinnxPoe, and Clintasha, " I reply cooly even though I just told them that I ship like most of them together. "Sweet Jesus" Burr murmured under his breath. "D'accord je suis devinant that all of these are personnages de fiction except for our dear copains Hamilton and Laurnes," Laf said after I finished my list. " Yes no sorta?" I replied blushing, "Mullete is you and Hercules and JeffMads is Thomas and James Madison." "Changing the subject. Hamilton just came on Disney+ and I haven't got to watch it yet and so I'm er we're gonna watch it and you gotta shut up through the whole thing ok? Or I swear I'll kick you till the curb ok? ok," I said quickly getting up to find the remote. =====timeskip Joe \\_(*-*)_/====== "That was amazing!" exclaimed an excited Alex bouncing on the couch. Throughout the whole show, Lams had been snuggling and extremely close after the Laurens Interlude. I on the other hand had somehow ended up resting on Laf. "I can't believe someone wrote a whole play on him," Jefferson sneered looking at Hamilton with murder in his eyes. "Ok chill out," I said and I realized where, scratch that who I was resting on, "Uh, did you see how I work the remote? Cause I'm going to my room, so don't break anything and don't kill anybody. Aaron and Hercules, you to are in chargeish. Don't let them kill anybody. I'll see yall later." I said rushing off to my room my face in a full ass blush. Laf POV (wow a pov change) The whole show Y/n's head was on my shoulder and it was so cute the way she was singing along the whole time and making little faces at different things like the Hey part between Ham and Burr and the way she looked so excited for the Battle of Yorktown. Dam it, I think I was falling for her. Shit. She probably is courting someone else. I wonder how they would feel about her having six men staying at her house. Ugh. I can't stop thinking about her. "Laf?" "Gilbert" "Laf!" "WHAT?" "You started starring out into space and mumbling to yourself in French. You ok?" "oui" I replied still not focusing enough to find out whose voice that was. I hope she likes me back. Herc's Pov (Wow branching out awesome wow, note sarcasm) Gil's been spacing out a lot when Y/N is in the room. I wonder wh-. He likes her dam I can't believe I didn't notice that. I think it started during that musical about Hami. I should so set them up. "Hey Y/N! Are ya dating anyone?" "No? Why you ask?" She replied. "No reason," So she's not dating anyone, but the only thing is that Gil is married. What was that phrase Y/N says when something isn't good? Rip? No, I think it was that's an oof. Whatever it is this isn't going to end well for either of them. =====timeskip Joe \\_(*-*)_/ like a week later===== Y/N's Pov *knock* knock* "Who is it?" I call out. It's 1:30 dam maybe I should go to sleep. Meh. Probably not. "C'est Laf," he sounded scared like a little kid who woke up from a nightmare and went to sleep with their parents. "Come in. It's unlocked," He walked in like a kicked puppy. "Je me demandais si je pouvais dormir avec toi cette nuit?" "Could you say that in English please?" I tried as calm and kind as I could. "I-I was won-ond-dering if-if I m-mayb-be could st-stay with-with ya-you to-tonight?" He sounded on the verge of tears. Beckoning him over, "What happened? Shh, Are you ok?" I ask rubbing his back trying to calm him down. "I don't know why bu-but I just got assaut of memories from the war and the revolution, prison, and the cries of the people being beheaded and-" then he just dissolved into body racking sobs. "Ju suis une personne terrible. J'ai aide a tuer des centaines de personne innocents," he cried into my shoulder. =====timeskip Joe \\_(*-*)_/ to the morning @ like 3am====== I woke up cuddling with Laf. It felt good and he was so cute asleep. So, I just melted deeper into his arms and he seemed to sense this and hold me closer. I like this feeling. Laf's Pov As soon as Y/n shifted I woke up. Then all the memories from the night before hit me. Why is she trying to cuddle closer to me? I helped kill children, kids all of these innocent lives ended by my hand. She just collapsed into me. I hold her closer. I like this feeling. The feeling of love. But how could she love a tueur like me? =====timeskip Joe \\_(*-*)_/ till the morning===== Tj's Pov "Miss Y/n! Wake up it's your time to- What is going on here?!" "Wat?!" Y/n says jumping up. "Quel?!" My yelling must have attracted the rest of the gang because soon the whole gang including Burr (Burr is such an and Peggy in this but I swear I'll add more of him) was looking over my shoulder. Their responses ranged anywhere from excited (Hercules) to confused (John), to scandalized (Burr), to giggling his head off (Alexander), to my exasperated mom face. "Ce n'est pas a quoi ca ressemble,"Laf says quickly. "Oui bien sur," Alexander teases back. "It's not. It truly isn't. Laf had a panic attack and I helped him through it. That's all." said Y/n but the way she said it was like she picked her words very carefully and in a way as not to hurt Laf and try and throw us off her sent. It's not going to work. There's something going one between the two of them. But I also saw how Laf's face fell when she said "That's all." They like each other but don't know how to express it. "Will y'all just kiss already? You both clearly like each other!" cries Burr. "Whoa, Burr expressed an opinion? Oh my god!" Cried, Alexander. Both Y/n and Laf looked scared? That's weird. It's like they both know something that won't be good if they kiss. Y/n's POV After the gang left I could fell Laf relax just the tiniest bit like he was still scared off something. What had Burr, sir mean about saying that we should just kiss already? I mean like I want to kiss him but will he kiss back? He has a wife and possibly kids I can't just do this. Could I? No! That would be wrong and- A hand-pulled my head around and before I could figure out was going (forewarning I have never been kissed by someone romantically and all I know is from other stories so) on a pair of soft lips were on mine. It felt amazing. That thing about sparks flying that what happened. I felt myself start melting into the kiss as I realized who I was kissing. I was kissing a married man from for all I know the 18th century. These thoughts forced me to pull out of the kiss much quicker than I really deeply wanted. When I looked up at Laf he had a look of hurt mix with udder confusion and sadness. "Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir dû faire ça. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi." I couldn't bring myself to respond to him so I grabbed my clothes from the night before out of my laundry bin and a mask. Then I walked into my bathroom to change and write a note to the gang that I was going to the story and that they have to stay inside, and that I'd be home later. Laf's POV J'ai tellement baisé. Y/n is never going to return your feelings, you idiot. But then was her deeping the kiss? I don't know. I'm such an idiot (This time he means idiot in English for any of you french speakers out there). She knew who we were as soon as we landed here. She must know that I'm married dam it. Stupid arranged marriages. Don't get me wrong I love Adrienne but in a sisterly sense and she knows this. She has a girlfriend in Reine Audu, both are strong courageous women who don't take no for an answer. They kinda remind me of Y/N. I remember when I first met Andrine, she was yelling at her father for making her sit and be painted for so long, and he was telling her that she needed to sit still for this portrait or she would never get a suitor. Not long after Grand-mère told me I was getting married. I thought she was joking a sixteen-year-old soldier getting married? Mes amis would get a load of this. But she wasn't joking. Six months later Adrienne and I were married living in our own house two sixteen-year-olds not knowing what to do with ourselves. That's when she told me that she liked girls. She said it with such confidence and vigor that it was hard to see her as my wife than more of a girl that I didn't want to get into a fight with because however tiny and weak she looked she would have me dead in 3 minutes flat. I was shook out of my memories by Aaron. "Yo, Y/n left and she said we could play Mario Kart do you want to play we left a spot open for you." "I um, sure why not." =====timeskip Joe \\_(*-*)_/====== Alex's POV (hey! new pov coolio) Gilli's seemed a little off today. He didn't come down to eat early in the morning like the rest of us and he was distracted the whole day. Y/n said that it would be the 4th of July soon that should cheer him right? Y/n's Pov IT'S THE FOURTH OF JULY!!!!!!!!!! I throw on my jean shorts and a Camp Half-Blood shirt and race downstairs to find that breakfast has already been made and my roommates already eating. "The hell guys you could have told me breakfast was ready" The response I get is a round of sorrys and a plate slid over to me by John. "Thanks! Who's ready for some fireworks later?! I know I am." We spend the rest of the day playing hacky sack and me cooking my father's famous ribs. When 8 o'clock finally comes around everyone is tired and excited about the fireworks. As they start I see the squad except for TJ start tensing up. "Shit" I mumble to myself "I totally forgot that they all probably get nervous around loud noises cause of the war and cannons, shit." "Ok, everyone inside we're going to watch National Treasure and play truth or dare ok?" Everyone nodded and rushed inside to the cool room of my living room. I switch on National Treasure and sit down. "Who wants to go first?" "I'll go first. " TJ says trying to lighten the mood but epically failing, "Alexander Truth or Dare" "Dare" "I dare you to wear one of Y/n's bras for the rest of the game." "What no! That's invading Y/ns personal space." "It's ok I'll go grab one." "Wait Y/n Truth or dare?" "Truth" "Truth" "What happened that night between you and Laf that night, the one that Thomas found y'all cuddling?" "I'll answer that after I get your Bra ok?" Holy fuck! of course, he asked that! Stupid brain thinking that truth was the safer option. I'll grab the lacy one that one will make lams blush so hard. "I'm back! Here's your bra Alex!" I say holding up the lacy bra. "Um, ok. Thanks," He replies taking it and going the bathroom to change, "Don't do your truth till I get back ok?" He comes back two minutes later with the bra on like you would wear a swimsuit. I look around the circle seeing faces slowly turn red. "Pffft. You look amazing darling," I tell Alex trying really hard not to laugh. "Yea ok. Just do your truth," "Fine. Like I told you the first time. Laf had a nightmare about the revolution and then his revolution. I helped him go back to sleep, and then when I woke up a little while later we were cuddling and it felt good. " I mumble trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, and an even lower mumble I said, "Then after y'all left we kissed and I really liked but it felt weird cause all y'all are from the 18th century, so like your at least 244 years older than me and the people who founded our country." "Huh?" "Nothing." "Yea ok." (If you can tell me who said these's I'll dedicate one of the next chapters to you. Hint: Three different people) "Burr, Truth, or Dare?" I asked quickly. "Da-Truth I don't trust you," "What?" I said in mock pain, "Where did you meet Theodosia?" Burr's eyes got the size of Sacaquease, "Um, well I met her in 1778 on a five-day cruise to New York and then we talked and slowly fell in love. So, yea" "Laf, Truth, or dare?" John yelled "Hey! It's my turn to ask. But your lucky, John that's who I was going to ask. So, Truth or dare, monsieur." "Dare!" "I dare you to have Y/n sit in your lap and she can so whatever with no complaints." "QUEL?!" (Yes I edited this photo I needed a visual this minus the heave layers of clothes is what Laf looks like at the moment HEAVE BLUSHING Y/n is also blushing) "Um, ok?" I say getting up. I could feel my ears getting warm. Pov LAF "QUEL?!" I'm the color of a tomato this isn't good. "Um, ok?" Y/n says getting up and walking over. Oh good, she's blushing as well. I shift my position from a weird kneeling sit to (I don't know how to explain this except for saying: ) Criss-cross applesauce. So Y/n will be more comfortable. As soon as she sits down she starts braiding my hair. Je ne sais pas, maybe she's wanted to do this for a while? "Go, it's your turn to ask." She whispers into my ear after a little bit. "Um, ok John Truth or dare?" "Dare ya pussys!" "I dare you to asseyez-vous sur les genoux d'Alexandre pour le reste du jeu, et il doit repondre pour vous, " I smiled as both John and Alexander's faces went pale. Then I looked over at Thomas. He looked like he was trying not to die of laughter. "What did you say?" "I told him that he has to sit in Alex's lap and Alex gets to answer for him," and then she laughed and my world just crumbled along with most of my will power. As we played the the questions got dirtier and dirtier til Y/n fell asleep on my lap. "Oof!" "Fermez-la, Elle dirt." "Oops. Well if she's asleep I'm going to bed since if we do anymore they'll wake her up," John said pulling on Alex's arm. "Night." "Night" "So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye Goodbye! I'm glad to go, I cannot tell a lie I flit, I float, I fleetly flee, I fly The sun has gone to bed and so must I So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye Goodbye!" Y/n started mumbling in response to the guys saying good night. It was kinda cute. Y/n's Pov As I was being carried upstairs I received a text: M&M's: Hey It's been a while but I wanted to invite you to my and Lola's wedding this fall. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you in the past I hope you could look past that and come to the wedding. Emmy Capt. Mar-vel: That was quick. Thank you for the invite but I would like to respectfully decline. You caused me too, much pain. I'm sorry. Congrats on getting married. Be good to her unlike you were to me. *Splash* "Could you maybe stay?" I mumble quietly into his chest once I dropped my phone into my lap. "Huh?" "Could you m-mayb-bye stay?" I repeat, the tear coming harder now. "Sure?" "Th-thank ya-you." "You seem pretty upset are you ok?" Suddenly I'm hit with a flashback of Emma and the day I left. " Are you having an affair?" "WHAT?!" "That woman was here again." "We were just talking about work." "Did that 'talk' have to do with exploring her shirt?" "NO! Y/n you know I'm only loyal to you. She means nothing to me!" "Are you sure? Cause it looked like she meant a lot to you during that kiss." "Y/n-" "NO! Don't Y/n me. You messed up and now I'm paying for it. Get out. Your stuff is all packed and outside. Just go." "Y/n-" "Just go." Then it changed. M&M's: Y/n M&M's: Y/n M&M's: Y/n M&M's: Y/n M&M's: Y/n M&M's: Y/n Capt. Mar-vel: Wat? M&M's: I'm really sorry for what I did to you and wanted to check in on you. Capt. Mar-vel: I don't need you. Delete my number. Goodbye Emmaline. M&M's: Y/n wait. Capt. Mar-vel: What?! M&M's: I still love you. Capt. Mar-vel: Like hell you do. If you loved me you would never hooked up with that woman. Rot in hell. Bang. I was shaken from my mind by a man, wait I know him. Huh? "Y/N!" "Y/N!" "Please snap out of it. Please." He had tears streaming down his face. "Laf?" His head snapped up. "Dieu merci, tu vas bien. Tu as juste commencé à regarder dans l'espace avec des larmes coulant sur ton visage et puis tu as commencé à trembler comme si quelque chose te faisait mal. J'avais tellement peur." "Slow down. English." "Thank god your ok. You just started to stare into space with tears streaming down your face and then you started to twitch like something was hurting you. I was so scared," He said again hugging me. "It's ok." "Do you want to talk about that?" "Do you want to talk about your trauma?" "No?" "Good cause I don't want to talk about mine." "Oh d'accord mon amour" I moved closer to him trying to absorb his warmth. Meanwhile downstairs, cause people lied. 3rd pov "John, Truth, or dare?" "Truth." John's Pov "Truth" "Who knew about you two," Burr said nodding to Alex and I. "No one accepts Laf," I replied curtly "Oh. Ok?" "Jefferson?" "Herm?" "Truth or dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to kiss Y/n tomorrow," "Mr. Mulligan! The Marque would kill me if I did that!" "Who's killing Jefferson?" Came a voice in my lap. "No one," I replied glaring at the two men before me. "Aww. That's sad." "HEY!" "How bout we watch some tv? Huh?" Burr said trying unsecfully to break the tension in the room. Which you could cut with a bayonet. "Sure!" I said cheerfully trying to help. But that's when Laf came wandering back downstairs. "Salut les gars, whatcha doing?" "Trying to make sure you don't kill Jefferson," I say stiffly. "Et pourquoi ferais-je ça?" "Because somebody," I nod to Hercules, "Dare Jefferson to kiss Y/n." "Y/n is her own woman she can do whatever she wants if you try to do that. Je pense qu'elle vous giflerait plus fort que Angelica." Jefferson paled slightly. "When did Angelica bitchslap Jefferson? " Alex asked from his spot in my lap. "Never! She never bitchslapped me." "Oh, then why were you afraid to got to parties that she may be at then, mon amie?" "Oh he got you there!" Herc said laughing. "Could y'all shut the fuck up?" I voice from behind me swore, "Some people are trying to go to sleep. "Sorry, Y/n." "Sorry, Y/n." "Sorry, Y/n. Jefferson this is your chance." "Sorry, Y/n. What?! No?!" "Sorry, Y/n." "Désolée, Y/n." "Jefferson, what do you have to do?" "I'm so sorry," and then he kissed her. It was the funniest thing. Laf, Herc, and Alex were all watching with amusement written all over their faces, Burr was clearly trying to figure out were the medic bag was, and Y/n had a look of confusion that turned in to anger. "WHAT THE ACTUAL БЛЯДЬ!" Then she punched him, "I'm going to bed and if any of you wake me up again I'm stabbing you. OK? OK! GOOD NIGHT!" and stomped up the stairs like a horse who desperately wanted out of their pen. "Ok so she's mad." "Do you guys know where her medic bag is?" "Under the cabnit in the salle de bains." "Thank you." "We should (get them a card, PLUTO!) make breakfast tomorrow. Laf do you know what her favorite is?" "Pourquoi serais-je celui qui sait? Mais ce sont des crêpes avec du Nutella à l'intérieur." "For those in the room who do not speak french what was that?" Burr asked walking back into the room with some tissues and an ice pack for Thomas. "He asked how he would know and then said she likes Crepes with Nutella inside of them," I replied. "Dank you," Jefferson said holding his nose trying to stop the blood from dripping on to Y/n's floor. "No problem," came the response from Burr giving over the tissues and ice pack. =====timeskip Joe \\_(*-*)_/====== Y/n's pov I woke up to the smell of fresh crepes and f/md (favorite morning drink since I already dictated what your favorite breakfast was sorry if you want to think of something else but crepes are soooooooooooooo good.). "Knock, Knock." "Go away. I'll be down in a minute." "Ok, but his is our third batch of crepes since SOMEBODY! keeps eating them." I hear a distant "hey" come from Alex downstairs. "Ok, ok, I'll be down in 30." "MiNuTeS?!" "No you dumbass seconds. Now shoo." I hop downstairs to find a pile of creps with a pot of warm Nutella waiting for me with all of the boys standing against the wall like their in a cooking commotion or about to get yelled at. This could be either depends on how those crepes taste. I grab on and spread a generous splash of Nutella on it. "That's a lot of Nutella," Burr comments, I give him a death glare, "Or not." Right as I'm about to take a bite Gilbert takes my plate. "HEY!" I say like someone who has been deprived of their rightful kibble. (I swear if someone gets this reference I will hug you, and I only give hugs to people when I'm really really happy or someone needs some comfort.) "Hold on ma chérie." "Did you just call me a grape?" I ask with a smile on my face "Quel? Non! I meant sweet- I see what you did there haha very drôle. There done magnifique. All done." I walk over to see what he did to my perfect breakfast. He added strawberries and drizzled it with more Nutella. "Thank you but why are yall being so nice to me? What did you break?" "Nothing! I swear nothing don't punch me again. We just wanted to say sorry." "Okay. Polgie excepted. You sure you didn't break anything?" I sat down to eat my crepe recoiling the night before. I should say sorry for punching him. Rip. "Thomas? I'm sorry for punching you." "I shouldn't have kissed you without asking." "Thank yall for breakfast but I'm going back to bed yall kept me up till 2 am. and the nightmares didn't help," I say mumbling the last part. As I walk upstairs I hear footsteps behind me. "What?" I say turning around sharply to John behind me. "I heard what you said about the nightmares. Are you ok? Cause you know all of us are here for you if you need someone to talk to, right." "Yes, Mom," I said jokingly, "Just let me go back to bed ok. Don't let them break anything while I'm asleep ok?" "That was a pretty epic game last night. Was it not?" The dark-haired man who spent $40 on a coconut said without warning. "Burr you expressed another opinion! Wow, that's amazing!" Hercules retorted, giddily. BOOM! Then the lights went out. "Jefferson, move," a girly scream came from the dark in the left of the room, "I need to get to the generator, move." "Y/n?" said the originator of the scream said softly. "No, it was the demon who lives with me a well as you guys. Of course, it was me," came your reply already across the room, treading towards the garage. "HOW-?" "I walked," You replied sassily. A door opened and the room was illuminated with light of your phone's flashlight, "Better?" "Yeah." While you worked the men heard various swears, machinery sounds, and muffled scream when you saw a spider. The sound of a fan kicking in startled the men, but not too soon after the lights returned. "Tropical Storm Ian is traveling up the east coast it has started to hit the New England region. Reports of power outages cross the state have a ready been reported," The (wouldn't you like to know) weather(boy)man said as the tv came on with the power. "Well I guess we got to hunker down here for a while. Who wants to play rummy?" Ya said getting up. "Me I guess." "Me." "We'll play." "I'll play." "Moi, je jouerai." "Ok. Does everyone know the rules?" ====Time skip brought to you by the power of my cheerios that I finished:(==== Fourteen rounds of Rummy later, Jefferson was crowned the winner. "Well that was a good way to waste 3 and a quarter hours. What do y'all want to do now?" You asked getting up to stretch. "Nap." "Nap." "Nap." "Nap." "Nap." "Tue. I mean Nap! Totally said nap." The frenchman's face turned a deep red as he looked around the room to see his friends giggling at him. "Sure you did. Sure," The blonde one replied try and may I add quite misably to hide his laughter. "Putain, je vous déteste tous." "Non, tu n'aimes pas. Tu aimes Y/n," Alexander said giggling. "Dites-lui un mot et je dirai à Washington ce que vous faisiez tous les deux lorsque vous étiez censé écrire ces essais," Both the Caribbean and the South Carolinan paled. "Details! Missuror. Details!" The Virginian cried. "Non, That is between those two, me, and Washington if you tell Y/n." When you finally turn around from putting the cards away you see three giggling men, two who look in shock and the last still blushing furiously. "What happened here?" "Did you not hear?" The tailor began. "All I heard was French, giggling, and someone being threatened." "Well," he continued, "Laf slipped up when what he wanted to do," if looks could kill Herc would be dead from a glare from the Frenchman, "Then he threatened Alexander and John if they repeated what he said, which wait hold up. Thomas don't you know french?" "Yes I do." "Well you weren't threatened. You could tell y/n what Laf said if you wanted." "Well I would but I don't want to get punched again today." Then the power went out again. "I'll be back in a second," You say grabbing your coat and boots. "Y/N! Attendre!" "Huh? Nevermind." ====Timeskip 30 minutes cause I don't know how to start a generator and I don't want to learn right now.=== "A-a-a- choo! Shit," "Y/n you ok?" Burr asked you grabbing the tisues again. (Burr has became the mom friend) "Y-yea. J-ju-st-t a l-l-l-choo little c-cold." "Sit down. Mulligan go grab some tea for Y/n please? Put plenty of honey and lemon in it." "Burr-" "A(-a-ron)Aaron.) "Aaron, I-i achoo, I'm fine." "You are not. Lafayete will you carry her upstairs. John tell Mulligan to bring her tea upstairs as well." "Sure." He goes and follows Herc into the kitchen. "Achoo! I'm so sorry. I'm going to get you sick," You mumble to Laf as he carries you upstairs. "Non, ça va chérie. Essayez de vous reposer." "Huh?" is the last thing you say before drifting off to sleep. Une chanson douce Que me chantait ma maman En suçant mon pouce J'écoutais en m'endormant Cette chanson douce Je veux la chanter pour toi Car ta peau est douce Comme la mousse des bois La petite biche est aux abois Dans le bois se cache le loup hou hou hou hou Mais le brave chevalier passa Et prit la biche dans ses bras la la la la La petite biche Ce sera toi si tu veux Le loup on s'en fiche Contre lui nous serons deux Une chanson douce Pour tous les petits enfants Une chanson douce Que me chantait ma maman Oh le joli conte que voilà La biche en femme se changea la la la la Et dans les bras du beau chevalier Belle princesse elle est restée. A tout jamais La belle princesse Avait des jolis cheveux La même caresse Se lit au fond de tes yeux Une chanson douce Que chantait ma maman En suçant mon pouce J'écoutais en m'endormant (bis) "Where did you learn that one?" "It's an old lullaby my grand-mère would sing to me." "It's sweet. It's also nice to hear you sing sober." "Merci, Herc." "You really like her don't you." "Oui." "Tell her. I can see that she likes you back. But you break her heartbreak you ok?" "Jésus-Christ. D'accord." PoV Y/n He's warm and nice. Why does my throat hurt? Oh no (I have a disease walken round your neighborhood spreading all my fleas they ask me what I got I say y/n has influenza!) I have to sneeze I don't want to sneeze on the nice man. Maybe I should look at the nice man. That's a good idea. *Looks up at Laf* He's pretty. I should tell him. "heey, heay, you preetty." Good job Y/n. *Slow blink from Zootopia* Sleep sounds good right now. Heey there's a pillow. Yay! Sleep good- "Cough, Cough, hack, hack, hack!" "Y/n! Are you ok?" "Oh no :'( I coughed on the pretty man. I-I'm sorry. " "Y/n?" "Hrm?" "You don't need to say sorry for coughing on me, you're sick and I'm taking care of you. Hold on let me open this door." "Yay! I'm a potato (Pa-tat-o) sack! Whee!" "Y/n?" "Huh?" "Are you ok?" No I'm not ok. I'm sick and the world just got kinda fuzzy, and I'm being carried by my crush. Gods he's nice, kind, oh I love him. "I love you." "Y/n?" "The worlds kinda fuzzy and you are nice." Great the world has gone to shit due to our lack of filter when we are sick. Yay! We're fucked. "Hey, Y/n?" "Yea?" "The way your acted there's a 50 how you say? Ahh! percent chance you remember this but: I love you too." WAIT HOLD UP! HOLD THE DAM PHONE! HE LIKES ME BACK! WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?! REMEMBER THIS REMEMBER THIS BRAIN YOU LUMP FUCK REMEMBER THIS. ":)" "Bed now. Smile later." "Only if you stay." Dam sick me is smooth. Dam. "Ok" Fuck it worked. Dang we smooth. "Yay!" His warmth will me mine Mwa hahaha! "giggling" "D'accord." ==== Time skip Joe \\_(*-*)_/ ===== I awoke to movement next to me. La petite biche Ce sera toi si tu veux Le loup on s'en fiche Contre lui nous serons deux Une chanson douce Pour tous les petits enfants Une chanson douce Que me chantait ma maman Oh le joli conte que voilà La biche en femme se changea la la la la Et dans les bras du beau chevalier Belle princesse elle est restée. A tout jamais La belle princesse Avait des jolis cheveux La même caresse Se lit au fond de tes yeux Une chanson douce Que chantait ma maman En suçant mon pouce J'écoutais en m'endormant (bis) "Where did you learn that one?" "It's an old lullaby my grand-mère would sing to me." "It's sweet. It's also nice to hear you sing sober." "Merci, Herc." "You really like her don't you." "Oui." "Tell her. I can see that she likes you back. But you break her heartbreak you ok? "Jésus-Christ. D'accord. And I already did but she was delirious and I don't know if she'll remember." "Wait that was real I thought that was all a dream. I'm sorry for coughing on you and making you stay here. It's ok if you want to leave." "Good luck." He got a glare as a response. "Non Non, your ok, well your not cause your sick but other than that your ok. That's not what I meant. Merde désolé désolé-" "I don't know what your saying but it's ok." I say cutting him off while leaning in, "I know I'm sick but can I?" He nodded and our kiss if it had been underwater would have trumped Percbeths any day. I'm going to a script-ish set for conversations due to the fact that I can't keep straight who's taking sometimes. Sorry if it's hard to read. Burr: (starts loud then notices sleeping man next to Y/n) Hey! Oh. hey, y/n we've come to the end of our knowledge for care for sick persons. do you know the address to the doctor's? Y/n: there's no need to go to the hospital I'm not that sick. there should be some cough syrup in the cabinet above the sink. it's in a bottle that has a grape on it and says cough syrup. Burr goes to find the cough syrup. He comes walking back with a nearly empty container: Uh Y/n? Y/n: Huh? Burr: there's only a little left. do you want us to go get more? Y/n:Sure? Do you think you can handle it? Burr: Yes. Y/n: No buying $40 coconuts. and y'all have to wear those masks I made for y'all. There's a wallgreen's right down the block. Y/n crawls out the embress of her bed mate and makes her way to her piggy bank: Here's $10 and two ones, be smart. Burr takes money and examines it: Why is Alexander on this? Y/n: You know Idrk. I always thought *cough cough* it was cause he started the banks. But idk. Washington's on the other ones. Burr: Oh. Y/n crawls back into bed: When I get better I'll show all of you the differant peeps on money ok? but I can't do that sick. Shoo. Downstairs Burr: Three of us are going to the store to pick up cough medicine? Y/n needs it. Alex: I'll go Jeffer: I'll go Burr: Ok both of you said you'll go now your stuck. Grab your mask thing. One short walk later Burr: Ok if I were cough syrup were would I be? Alex: Over here! Big letters Cough and cold aisle 2. Jeffer: Now what kind would she want? Burr: The last one she had was grape. Lets get grape. Alex: But which one? Jeffer: This one. Lets go. I also found instant mac aroni. Burr: NO! Put it back. Jeffer: Fine. They walk up to the register, and place their item on the counter. The clerk rings it up: That will be $8.99 please. Burr takes out a ten and hands it the clerk. They looks at the ten real quick to see which bill he gave them and then looks at Alex: You look like him. Alex, not having seen the bill before hand: Uh thanks. Burr grabs the change and the medicena and pushes Jefferson and Alexander out of the Walgreens. Alex: What was that for? Burr hands Alex a one-dollar bill: This. Alex: Hey that's Washington, Jefferson look at this. It has a little portrait of Washington on it. Jeffer after being pulled over by the smaller man: Oh it seems it is. Alex: I don't look like the general do I? Burr: No but the one I gave her had your portrait on it. (A/n the only one he looks good in) Alex: That's so cool! Jeffer: So it is. Burr: Y/n said once she was feeling better she would tell us more about money. The group gets back to the house. Jeffer: Were back! Herc: Ew you didn't ditch him? Jeffer: Mr. Mullgain I'm right here. I can hear you. Herc: Wow who would have thought. John: Be nice. Herc: Who's side are you on? John: Which ever doesn't get me hit by Y/n. (You won't unless you mess up big time, John.) John: Did anyone else hear that? Burr: No? John: ಠಿ_ಠ Burr holding up cough syrup: Let me bring this up to Y/n. John: Ok "Hey," I say groggily the Nyquil I took before going back to bed at 12 am starting to wear off, "was I dreaming or did you sing last night?" "Oui, j'ai chanté hier soir, je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas m'entendre," came the reply softly. "Do you know why I suddenly needed to get up?" "Non." "Author do you know?" I whisper. No. I'm trying to move the plot along. "Y/n? Coeur de raisin? Who are you talking to?" Bye! Have fun! "No one." Thanks author now he thinks I'm crazy! No problem! :) "Wait, did you just call me grape again?" "No-Yes! That's your how do you say? Surnom, surnom, ah Nickname. That's the word nickname!" "We should go down st- *cough* airs. I promised the rest of y'all that I'd teach you bout modern money. Yay. I need you to leave." "Pourquoi?" "I'm going to take that as why. Well I need to change and get out my moola to teach y'all. Out." "D'accord, D'accord I'm leaving." He says as I push him out of bed and out the door, "Attendre! Oh non! La gravité! It's pulling down on me!" then processed to collapse on me. "Oof! When *cough and wheeze* did you watch Lilo and Stich? *cough cough*" I ask slowly getting crushed. "After we watched that play about petit lion. Don't you remember?" "Non?" I reply sheepishly to be honest he was really comfortable and I fell asleep, "But can you get off?" "No, Not until you answer a question for moi." Laf says cautiously. "Ask away. Sure." "Voulez-vous aller à un rendez-vous ou quelque chose comme ça? Parce que je t'aime vraiment." He says blushing. "English, please. I only know like 10% of French and that dang bird has been threatening to kill my family again," I say trying to make light of the situation, which he was not sitting on my lungs. "Do you want to go on a date or something? Cause I really like you." Laf says again quieter. "Uh, yea that would be nice," I say cooly but inside I'm dying. MY CRUSH ASKED ME OUT HOLY SHIT YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! ====Time skip Joe \\_(*-*)_/==== "SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A LESSON ABOUT MONEY!!!!!!" I yell over the loud living room, "I don't know why I haven't kicked y'all out yet." "Me?" "Not you Sweetie your doing great." I say patting Laf's head. "If y'all are going to start talking less I'm going to start my lesson. This is a penny, it worth a cent. The man on this penny is Abraham Lincoln. He's the reason slavery ended. Sorta. He was the 16th prez," I narrate passing around the penny like it's kindergarten, "The next coin is the nickel. It's worth five (5) cents. Thoms is on this one. You're also the 3rd prez. Congrats. -_-" Once I started talking I passed the coin around. "This is the dime it's worth ten (10) cents. Franklin Delano Roosevelt is on this one he was the 32nd prez and got us through the great depression. And here we have the Quarter it's worth 25 cents. It's got Washington on it. WWOWW. Then we have the half dollar with has John F. Kendey on it. He was the 35th prez. Then we have the dollar coin with have Sacagawea on them. She was the translator for Lewis and Clark. She's really cool. One of my favorite historical women. Author shut up." "Huh? Who's Author?" Burr asks tilting his head. "Nobody." Thanks. ":)" -_- Why did I make you so sassy. "Anyways this is the the dollar bill. Washington is also on this one. And this is the 2 dollar bill. hehe. You're on this one as well expect that it isn't made anymore and it's mostly out of circulation. *insert coughing fit from being sick and talking to fast* Lincoln is also on the 5 dollar bill. You, Alexander are on the 10. Fyi you know that show I made y'all watch when you first arrived? Well that pretty much saved you from being taken off and I think it was either Sojourner Truth or Susan B. Anthony was going to repalce you. They are both queens though. Andrew Jackson is on the 20 dollar bill. He was the 7th prez. He fought in the revolution? In like New Orleans? I'm not sure but a lot of people don't really like him. Ulysses S. Grant on the $50 bill. He was the 18th prez and fought in the Civil War which Lincoln tried to prevent and failed and Benjamin Franklin on the $100 bill. Y'all should know who he is. There are also 1,000+ dollar bills but those aren't in cercuation anymore, *insert another coughing fit from being sick and talking to fast*" I finally finish. The group was silent for a moment and then Alex started to speak quite rapidly: "Woah that's so cool. Why am I on money though all the other guys were presidents. Do I become president? Also what happened during the Civil War and the Great Depression?" Me: *Has flashbacks of the Reynolds Panflet* "Uh, no but you were the nation's first treasury secretary so you started our banks. Um the Civil war was when the south fought the north over- hold on here we're going to watch a video real quick." "Ok that makes a little more sense, but what was the Great Depression?" Alex asked after we had finished watching the videos. "The stock market crashed which made the ecomey crash and a lot people lost their jobs. It was bad. Does anyone else have anymore questions? No? Ok, lesson time is over. I'm going to take a nap." “Y/N,” A voice called out in that creepy sing-songy voice, “You want to know why they are here? Why did the universe choose you?” “Yes?” I replied shakely, “Who are you?” “Is that a question or an answer Y/n?” The voice replied, “We are the ones who control the universe.” “Answer? And I thought that’s what the Author did,” I said bolder, seemingly testing my voice. Don’t bring me into this. I’m just trying my best. “Oh okay,” I say sassily. Stop. Just listen to Them. “WHO THE HELL IS THEM?!” I scream to nothing as the author has left the chat. “We we we we we are are are are are Them Them Them Them Them ! And and Stop ok it’s hurting Y/.n to understand us ok stop. And we are the ones who sent your roommates to you. Come sit down dear and have some tea with us,” They all said until the front one cut them all off. “Why am I here?” I query again. “You're here to help change history. Currently your roommates are all des-” I cut them off “I’m here to help change history blah blah blah ‘cause they’re all destined for cruel faiths blah blah blah. I’ve read history. I’ve read A Wrinkle in Time, I’ve watched Dr. Who (the author has not do not yell at me), I know what happens if I try to mess up history it either does one of three things, One: The Grandfather effect happens, Two: The Butterfly effect happens or Three: nothing really changes, and with my luck it will not be number three so,” I rant only stopping because humans need to breathe. “Well Y/n we were going to inform you that they will then have to be sent back with altered memories,” Them gives me a mixed expression, “They will remember you but they will not remember anything else about the future. This has only happened cause you did not accept our deal. You could have prevented all of the issues and heartbreak they go through. But you choose to interrupt us. You have three more days with them then they will be sent back. Au revoir Y/N. Have fun,” And then I woke up with a start. “Guys! We’re going on a road trip-ish! Get your masks!” I yell getting off the couch. “Why!” Alexander yells back at me. “Because I want to show y'all something a couple somethings actually.” I yell back, grabbing my keys and mask. ==== Time skip Joe\\_(*-*)_/ ==== “Y/n? We've seen the Statue of Liberty, Ham’s Grave which was really weird and awkward, The Battery, The Empire State Building, which what’s so cool about that it’s just a building?, (I feel you Herc I don’t get it either) Times Square, The theatre district, and central park, where are we going now?” Mulligan complained as we got back into the car. “We are going to this nice little German Bakery on 9th and west 47th. It's on our way home and their pastries are amazing,” I say hoping into the driver's seat. About an hour later cause of traffic we get the bakery, “Get a pastry and a drink. If you need any help ask,” I say getting out and opening the door. “One Pain au Chocolat please, and a hot chocolate, oh and whatever they’re getting,” I say walking up to the counter and ordering. The boys followed me in ordering. There was a range of treats ordered but I had my eye on that Pain au Chocolat that I ordered, then it was snatched. “Hey! What the Hell?! THat’s mine! Excuse me!” “It’s right here if you can reach Coeur de raisin.” Laf says reaching above my head with my Chocolate croissant thing. *Peck* “Ha! That got you to lower your arm,” I say grabbing my pastry back, trying not to laugh at his face, “We should get home.” It’s their last day but they don’ t know. How am I supposed to tell them? How am I supposed to say goodbye? “Y/N!” “SHIT! I forgot today’s my breakfast day! SHIT! COMING!” “Sorry guys I forgot and slept in.” Lie. I didn’t sleep at all last night. “Morning Coeur de raisin,” A sleepy voice behind me says. “Good morning.” “Morning.” “MOrning” “Morning” “Morning” “Y’all sound like zombies liven it up a bit.” “Good Morning Mutherfockers!” “Alright who gave him coffee? He’s not allowed coffee General’s orders.” “I don’t really care, John! (;!” “You better. The general will beat my ass if he learns you had coffee.” Y/n, you now have the button that will send them back. They have to go back today. Sorry. “Really author you’re the button? You’re making me do it?” Would you rather me just send them back without you getting to say goodbye? “No.” Ok then, the button is now in your possession. “Hey guys? I wanted to say that I’ll miss you and bye.” Right before I push the button I run and give each of them a hug. “Do I only get a hug, Coeur de raisin?” “That’s the only thing I can do without crying. Shit now I’m crying. Good bye,” I whisper between tears pushing the button. ===\\_(*-*)_/=== “Yo! Y/n we were going through some of the old journals and did you have a 19x Great Grandma that you're named after?” “No. Why?” “Well someone named Y/n L/n had like a whole chapter in this journal we were reading.” “Who’s journal was it?” “The Marquis de Lafayette.”


End file.
